Life As We Know It
by Mary-Mullins
Summary: Alexandra never thought that she would find hope again in a world over run with the undead, but after joining a group just outside of Atlanta she finds people she can turn to as friends, family, and maybe even love. - A Daryl Dixon x OC Fanfiction
1. Alexandra Rose Anderson

Age: 24

Height: 5'1''

Weight: 127 lbs.

Eye Color: Right eye – blue. Left eye – brown.

Hair: Medium/long in length; a deep reddish-brown

Personality: Loyal, brave, outgoing, dislikes unnecessary violence, kind.

Weapons: Twin pair of .44 Magnum Revolvers. A double-curved bow with arrows.


	2. Tell It To The Frogs

Gunning the engine, Alexandra glanced in the small rear-view mirror, praying that she wouldn't see one of _them. _It was early morning and she had just woken up, her back sore from sleeping in her dark blue Jeep Rubicon. It was great for the out of the way back trails that she was prone to use, doubling as a bed though she was having trouble with.  
>Sighing deeply, Alexandra drove through the trees, watching the forest around her with bright eyes. It had only been a few weeks since the initial outbreak, and already the world was falling down before her eyes.<br>It had started out as more of a joke, after all, people eating each other? That had to be a joke right? I sounded like something from a horror movie. But it hadn't been. It wasn't. Shaking her head Alexandra remembered the day everything had gone to hell.

_"Guys, I'm home!" Throwing her keys to the small end table near the door Alexandra peered into the living room, seeing her older sister, Emily, and her father watching the T.V. "You won't believe the day I had at work today and then on my way home some crazy dude tried to run in front of the Jeep. What the hell is up with everyone this week?" _  
><em>Looking at her father she waited for an answer, but received nothing. "Hey, what is the matter with you all? What's going on?"<em>  
><em>Turning, with a hard expression on his face, her father shook his head. "Go upstairs, pack some things - clothes, makeup, whatever you want to, but just don't take long. Hurry." His voice was quite, but held no room for argument. <em>  
><em>Nodding, surprised, Alexandra dashed up the staircase, her mind racing. This couldn't be about the news reports could it? She had seen them all day, taking over ever channel on the television at the small diner she worked at - people going crazy, attacking each other, eating their flesh, not dying when shot. She had even heard about it on the radio, the sound of frantic shouts and sobs filling the small space of her Jeep. <em>  
><em>Shaking, Alexandra dived under her bed, pulling a large black, dust covered bag from the floor boards, examining the contents with a practiced eye.<em>  
><em>With its' darkly varnished spruce top, with maple for the back and sides, the cello was beautiful, the only thing that she had from her mother. She heard shouting and frowned, then quickly began stuffing the bag with any clothes she found, not bothering with makeup or personal artifacts. The only other thing that she grabbed was a necklace with a locket at the end, a small photo of her family tightly tucked away in its' opening.<em>  
><em>Glancing in the large mirror above her dresser Alexandra saw that her cheeks were flushed, staining her pale skin a brilliant shade of pink. Her strange, mismatched eyes stared back at her - one a pale icy blue, the other the deepest brown - worry evident.<em>  
><em>At that moment the sound of breaking glass and then a deep, blood-curdling scream sounded from the bottom floor and Alexandra jumped her heart racing. Pulling her sinew reinforced Native American double curved bow from the closet she quickly strung it, slipping an arrow in the notch, before aiming it at her bedroom door. Something was happening, something bad. Several shots rang though the tension heavy air just before her father burst through her door, guns in hand. <em>  
><em>"Alexandra!" Her father cried out, blood dripping from his shoulder in steady waves. "Alexandra, you have to leave, escape. Go through the window and climb the tree. After that, run to the Jeep and don't stop for anything."<em>  
><em>"Dad, where's Emily?" Alexandra asked, her bow wavering as the sound of steps could be heard in the hallway. "What's going on?"<em>  
><em>"Em-" Her father coughed, his breathing ragged. "Emily is dead, and I might as well be. I'm bitten. I'm going to become one of them, and you need to leave. Now."<em>  
><em>"Dad -"<em>  
><em>"God dammit Alexandra, listen to me!" Her father yelled, collapsing to the floor. Rushing to his side Alexandra whimpered, hearing hard banging from the other side of her door. As her father spoke he shoved two guns into her hands, shaking his head when she tried to give them back. "Everything you've heard on the news today - it's true. If they bite you, you're dead. So leave me and go! Escape! NOW!" <em>  
><em>The door slammed open then, several of her neighbors stumbling in. Most were covered in blood; others even seemed to be missing body parts. Gasping, Alexandra drew back, looking at her father with tear filled eyes. "I love you, Papa."<em>  
><em>Nodding his head, her father watched as Alexandra leaped to her feet and fled to the window, pausing only to throw her black cello bag over her shoulder, the weight making her saw slightly. Throwing herself through the window she all but disappeared into the tree. "I love you too, my strong little Alex." <em>  
><em>She hit the ground running, tears blurring her vision. Rushing past the growing mob of bloody adults, Alex managed to make it to the Jeep before she realized she no longer had the keys. Cursing, Alex tossed her bad into the open back window, not caring if her cello got damaged in the process and sprinted back to the front door, which swung limply on its' hinges. And then the keys were in her hand and she was pulling from the driveway, feeling as though she was going to hyperventilate. It wasn't until she made it nearly three houses away that she heard the screams begin.<em>

Shaking, Alex wiped away her tears, angry with herself. It had been nearly two weeks since that fatal day and she still found herself crying whenever she thought of it. Breathing deeply, she slowed the Jeep till it came to a stop, and threw the door open, jumping out before it had even completed stopped rolling forward. Reaching in through the window she picked up her bow, slinging it across her back along with several of her arrows before moving away to a large Elm tree. Moving carefully, Alex pulled herself up and began to climb the tree, panting slightly from the extension.  
>Just becoming comfortable in the tree Alex allowed her mind to wonder, back to before the outbreak. It had been her mother who had taught her to climb trees, and it was a habit that she had kept over the years even after her mother had passed on. It had been the same with the cello – after watching her mother play for days on end Alexandra had thrown a fit, demanding to be taught as well. Her father was happy with the decision, more so then he had been upon learning that her mother was letting her climb to the top of the fifty foot Elm in the front yard, but now the trees were safe, or about as safe as you could get in the world.<br>A slight rustling to her left drew her attention, and Alexandra quickly threaded an arrow through her bow, drawing it tight as she looked down at the moving bush. A moment past before a small, hapless deer emerged, black eyes huge.  
>Her stomach growled at the thought of meat, her eyes going wide. Slipping her bow behind her back she pressed the arrow into her quiver, following the beast through the trees, jumping from branch to branch with practiced ease. Her hair swung into her face as she moved and with an annoyed grunt she slicked it back into a quick braid, never taking her eyes from the animal.<br>She was nearing the top of a mountain, and she realized how far she must have been driving along the back woods trail. Taking a deep breath Alexandra noticed that the air was beginning to smell different. Stilling in the tree Alexandra paused, sniffing the air slowly. Smoke - campfire smoke. Eyes going wide, Alex realized that she must be near other people, normal people if they were making fires. Breathing a sigh of release, Alex shook her head, knowing that she wouldn't take the risk.  
>Slipping through the trees once again she drew her bow, preparing for the kill. Just as she took aim an arrow spearheaded it's self-deep into the deer's skull.<br>Shocked, Alex watched as the deer fell, letting out a startled breath before going still.  
>"Son of a bitch!" Alex stated harshly, keeping her voice low as she slammed her hand against the trunk of the tree. "Someone else has been tracking the damn thing this whole time!"<br>Glaring into the forest, Alex attempted to find the other person, but could see nothing. It made since when she thought the actions of the deer through. After all, a normal deer would never have walked so close to other humans unless it was trying to escape from another.  
>The sound of screaming startled Alex from her search, alerting her to trouble. Turning, she was able to see children screaming, pointing at the deer with wide eyes. A walker crouched down close, tearing into its neck with relish. As she watched several people came running and before a word could be said the men rushed forward with various melee weapons, beating the thing to the ground.<br>"They head guys. It's got to be the brain." Alex whispered to herself, leaning back into the tree, trying to make herself smaller than she already was. She didn't want to run the risk of them seeing her before she decided if she wanted them too. Her hair caught in a small branch above her head and in her rush to release herself her hair fell around her face once more, the braid falling apart.  
>Finally, on of the older men moved slightly, taking the head off with one quick swing of his ax. Nodding her head slightly Alex watched as the men huddled together, speaking urgently.<br>"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." One said - his voice disbelieving.  
>"They're running out of food in the city." Another said, glaring at the walker with hate.<br>Movement in the forest and the snapping of branched suddenly alerted the men, as well as Alex. Pulling her arrow taunt in the bow, Alexandra watched with careful eyes until a man with a crossbow slung across his shoulders came into view. He was a tall, looking to be nearly six foot, with short brownish hair. Shaking her head Alexandra scoffed. Everything seemed brownish nowadays.  
>"Son of a bitch! That's my deer! Look at it." He ranted walked up to the body of the walker, aiming kicks as he talked. His voice was raspy, as if he smoked a pack of cigarettes a day. "All gnawed on by this . . . filthy . . . disease-bearing . . . motherless poxy bastard."<br>The older man raised his voice slightly so he could be heard over the words. "Calm down son. That's not helping."  
>"I've been tracking this deer for miles! Was gonna drag it up to camp, cook up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around the chewed up part?" He asked, looking over at another one of the men.<br>"I wouldn't risk it."  
>"That's a damn shame." The man with the crossbow laminated. "I got some squirrel . . . around a dozen. That will have to do."<br>At that moment the head on the ground moved, barring its teeth at the group. One of the girls gasped, looking as if she might throw up.  
>"Oh, come on people, what the hell?" The crossbow men grounded out, his expression annoyed.<br>Out of instinct, before he could get an arrow positioned, Alexandra let fly the one she had been clutching, watching as it sank into the walker's right eye with a sick kind of squishing noise. Alexandra stood stock still, realizing what she had done as the others stared in shock at the now twice dead head.  
>It was the man with the crossbow who finally spoke. "What the hell?"<br>"It seems that someone beat you to the kill Daryl." The older man said, staring at the arrow. "But who? The arrow is entering the eye at a downward angle which means . . ."  
>The man named Daryl whipped around to the trees, eyes narrowed. "That it came from above."<br>Cursing herself, Alexandra watched as Daryl moved forward slightly, his eyes scanning the trees. A different man moved forward, his dark hair shining brightly in the sunlight.  
>"Alright, we know that you're there. You might as well come down. No one will hurt you, we just want to talk." He stated, holding his hands out.<br>Mind racing, Alexandra stayed against the tree, watching the group with wide eyes. Should she trust them? There was way more than she was prepared to handle if it came to a fight. Maybe if she showed good faith in them they would let her leave.  
>"We just want to talk." The man said again, staring up into the trees with narrow eyes.<br>Alexandra scooted forward from the shadows, shifting the branch slightly which drew their attention. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
>Sighing, Daryl ran his hand though his hair in an aggravated manor. "Just get down here will ya? If we were gonna hurt ya we woulda already."<br>Taking a deep breath Alexandra finally gave in, cautiously, but gracefully climbing down from the branch, landing on one that had much less cover. She knew that they could see her at that point and frowned, glaring at the branches below her.  
>"You comin?" Daryl asked, watching the girl as she stared below her, a frown forming on her face. He couldn't see her well from his vintage point, and before she had moved she had been all but invisible.<br>"I . . . I don't know." She replied, still looking at the branches below herself.  
>'She has a sweet voice.' Daryl thought suddenly, shocking himself. 'Where the hell did that come from?"<br>"I can't. The branches under me are all dead wood. If I put my weight on them they're bound to break." She stated slowly, looking down at the group. "I'll have to back track a few trees and then climb down. Might have to go all the way back to my Jeep."  
>She didn't wait for a response before she lifted herself back to her original perch and vanished from sight. They waited for several long moments before a slight rustling could be heard coming from the ground. Daryl watched with weary eyes as the noise drew closer and finally the girl emerged from the trees, staring at them with a guarded expression.<br>She was small, Daryl realized as she drew near. If he stood next to her he doubted that she would come to his shoulder. Her clothes were simple - a plane white tank top and faded jeans. Heavy black combat boots laced all the way to her knees, drawing attention to her long legs. A strange kind of bracelet covered her left forearm from elbow to wrist. Her rich brown-red hair fell around her face in soft waves, almost as if she had, had it braided. He noticed that her eyes were mismatched, one brown the other blue. It was startling to look at, but oddly beautiful.  
>Shaking his head he backed up, keeping his crossbow trailing the girl, watching as Shaun moved forward with his hand out reached. "Hi. My name is Shaun. Who are you?"<br>She looked at his hand for a moment, her expression showing all of the distrust that she was feeling, but she moved forward slight and placed her hand into his, shaking it quickly before letting go and jumping back. Her eyes darted around the group and Daryl noticed that she was breathing quickly. "Alex. My name is Alexandra."  
>Nodding his head Shaun gestured behind himself, motioning to the others in turn. "This is Daryl, Rick, Dale, Jim, Morales, and Glenn. Look, you seem to know what you're doing with that bow, so why don't you join our group?"<br>The girl, Alexandra, stared at Shaun for a long moment, her face shadowed by her long hair. When she finally spoke her voice was no more than a whisper. "Group?"  
>Nodding his head Shaun gestured behind him, up the hill. "We've got a pretty good sized group here already. One more won't kill us." He stared at her suddenly, his face growing hard. "It is just you, isn't it?"<br>Nodding her head quickly, the girl frowned. "Yeah, it's just me."  
>Clapping his hands together Shaun moved forward, a wide smile on his face that didn't really reach his eyes. "Then you'll stay."<br>It wasn't a question Daryl realized, not really. Alex seemed to notice as well because she backed away as he moved forward, her foot snagging on an upturned root. Daryl watched as the girl lost her balance and tipped backward. Darting forward, Daryl caught the girl easily, steadying her as her skin turned ghostly pale.  
>Jerking away, the girl jumped back, looking at them with wide, half crazed eyes. She looked like a small bird, caught in a trap – eyes wide, movements jerky, voice high pitched. "I . . . I don't know."<br>Shaun frowned, hearing her words and started to move forward again before Daryl caught his arm, shaking his head slightly. "Look at her." Daryl whispered, watching the girl from the corner of his eye. "She's scared half outta her mind. Don't force it."  
>Frowning Shaun nodded, looking at the girl with scorn. "Well, then, how about you stay tonight and you can decide if you want to stay or leave in the morning?"<br>Alexandra looked between the two men before nodding her head slowly. "Just . . . just one night. Okay?"  
>Shaun nodded, smiling widely. "Yeah, sure, just the one night."<br>All most all the men turned to walk away at that point, ready to be done with the conversation.  
>"Can I go get my car?" The girl asked softly, looking at Shaun, her head cocked to the side.<br>"How far away is it?" Shaun retorted, and Daryl realized that Shaun didn't want her to wonder away from the camp, in case she decided to take off.  
>"Sitting about a mile or so through the trees, maybe a little more, maybe a little less, I'm not really sure. I'll have to drive it to the road because the terrain won't let it get much father this way." She stated looking back into the forest. "It will probably take me an hour or more."<br>Shaun seemed to deliberate the idea for a moment before looking at Daryl. "Go with her, make sure she doesn't get hurt."  
>"I don't need a baby sitter." Alex stated, frowning.<br>"Yeah, but where there is one walker, there is normally more. Best to have a little bit extra protection, don't you think?" Shaun shot back, narrowing his eyes.  
>Daryl could see the girls temper rising and walked forward, gripping her arm. "Come on, girlie. Let's start walking."<br>Alex didn't pull away till they were hidden by the trees then jerked forward, walking ahead of him, changing their direction without a word.  
>They walked in silence for a long while, Alexandra, stopping only to check there direction. Daryl enjoyed the silence and took the opportunity to watch the girls' ass sway as she walked, working over what he knew about the girl in his mind.<br>Finally, moving forward, Daryl reached out to the girl. A soft pressure along her shoulder startled her, causing her to whip around, nearly falling from the moment. A hard grip at her shoulder steadied her and Alex saw Daryl looking down at her with an semi-annoyed expression. "Calm down, would ya? I ain't gonna hurt ya, I just want to know know what ya was doing up in that tree."  
>Alexandra blushed, her eyes downcast as she continued walking. "Oh, I . . . Well, I was tracking that dear. Hoping to get a decent meal out of it, you know?"<br>Daryl narrowed his eyes. "That was my deer."  
>"Yes, well, I didn't know that, did I? Besides, it's nobody's deer now." Alex retorted, staring at him with her strange eyes. "How long were you tracking it?"<br>"Early this morning. Followed it down from the hills. Woulda been nice to have something other than squirrel for once." Daryl said.  
>"Yeah, I can't remember that last time I ate something that didn't look cute or fluffy." Alex replied, her tone joking.<br>"You know that's Bambi, right?" Daryl asked, looking down at her with warm eyes.  
>"Never watched that one. And besides, Thumper always looked a little off to me anyway." Alexandra laughed, nudging his arm with her own.<br>Daryl noticed something flashing from between the trees and turned, staring hard. He heard Alex move forward silently, her bow raised and an arrow already threaded. She steeped around a small oak and quickly scouted the area. Daryl couldn't help but noticed the holes she left open for herself, or the fact that she seemed too tense. Coming to a stop in front of a darkly blue Jeep the girl looked back at Daryl with narrow eyes.  
>"You coming?"<br>Rolling his eyes Daryl moved to the Jeep, pulling himself into the passenger seat, slinging the dead squirrels into the back seat, while Alexandra easily jumped into the drivers. Leaning forward she popped a small section out of the dash, revealing the keys.  
>"Can't risk keeping them on me in case they drop and don't want to just leave them anywhere in case someone tries to steal it." She explained, cranking the ignition.<br>They drove in silence for a while before Alex pulled a CD from console holder, popping it into the radio. The gentle voice of Phil Collins floated through the car, and soon after Alex's voice mixed with.  
>Daryl was surprised to hear the girl sing, exceptionally so he found that she wasn't bad at it. Her voice was light, lilting, sweet as sugar, but despite that Daryl could hear the pain in her voice.<br>Looking over at her Daryl was surprised to see that she also glanced at him, her face burning red for a moment before she turned away.  
>Directing her through the trees to the road they would need took only a few moments and then they were cruising down the road, the smooth ride almost shocking after the forest. Alexandra watched the rearview mirror more often than not but as they neared the camp Alexandra's eyes went wide.<br>"There's so many of you." She breathed, pulling the Jeep to a stop.  
>"Yeah." Daryl agreed, grabbing the squirrels before leaping from the Jeep. "God, I'm sick of eating this rodent."<br>"Maybe next time you should wait till your closer to shoot the deer." Alexandra offered, smiling as she jumped from the Jeep.  
>Daryl scoffed, moving forward, brushing past the others as he walked into the camp. More adults stood around, staring at Daryl as he moved forward then turning their eyes to Alex, many clearly shocked. Alexandra, in return, was amazed by the amount of people standing, looking. It was more than she had seen in weeks.<br>Daryl moved forward, shouting loudly. "Merle! Merle, get your ugly ass out here. Got us some squirrel, let's stew 'em up!"  
>There was no response, and Alexandra noticed that many of the people looked nervous, some even scared. Slowing to a stop Alex watched with growing worry as Shaun moved forward.<br>"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you." His voice was low, his eyes darting through the crowed nervously.  
>"Bout what?" Daryl asked, glaring at Shaun heatedly.<br>"About Merle. There was . . . a problem . . . in Atlanta." Shaun etched as he watched Daryl with guarded eyes.  
>Daryl looked around the group, his expression blank. "He dead?"<br>Sighing, Shaun shook his head. "I'm not sure."  
>"He ether is or he ain't." Daryl shot back, his voice harsh.<br>The man that had been named Rick stepped forward, his head down. "There isn't an easy way to say this, so I'll just say it."  
>"Who are you?" Daryl asked.<br>Alex backed away from the group slightly, wondering what she had gotten herself into.  
>"Rick Grimes."<br>"Rick _Grimes_," Daryl spat, as if the word tasted sour in his mouth. "You got something you want to say to me?"  
>Rick glanced around the group before speaking. "Your brother was a danger to us all so I handcuffed him to a roof. Hooked him to a piece of metal."<br>Alex stopped, staring at Rick in horror. He handcuffed a man on a roof and just left him there? What kind of man was he?  
>Daryl seemed to be in shock. "Hold on. Let me processes this. You handcuffed my brother to a roof and just left him there?"<br>"Yeah."  
>Daryl rushed at Rick then, tossing the squirrels as he did, but Shaun easily knocked him to the ground. Before anyone could really move Daryl had a knife out.<br>"Watch the knife!" Someone called.  
>Turning away from the fight Alexandra walked away, back toward her Jeep, but passed it without thinking. Panic was running through her mind, making it hard to think and before she could stop herself she was running. Reaching the trees she quickly climbed the closest one, cowering against the truck while sitting in a large Y shaped space. Covering her ears Alexandra began to rock slowly, trying to block out the fight. She didn't want to hide, not really, but she did want to escape the violence. There was enough to last ten lifetimes with the dead roaming the world.<br>Suddenly she realized that her name was being shouted, the sound penetrating her hands. Looking down at the ground below her she could see Rick, Shaun and even Daryl jogging to the tree line, worried expressions on all their faces. Rick and Shaun both moved into the forest quickly, but Daryl slowed, looking at the tree line with knowing eyes.  
>'He knows that I climbed a tree.' Alexandra thought, watching him as he moved slowly to the tree line. He was looking hard, and Alexandra realized that it would take much to notice her sitting where she was. There were very little leaves to cover any movement that she might make, and even less to hide that fact that she was even there in the first place.<br>His eyes landed on her then and she could see him sigh. "Whatcha doin' up there girl?"  
>Shaking her head Alex bit her bottom lip, watching him with weary eyes.<br>"What? Don't tell me you took off cause you didn't like seein' us fightin'?" Daryl asked, his voice mocking.  
>"I just . . . I don't like violence." Alex whispered, surprising her when Daryl nodded his head.<br>"Sometimes it's gotta be done." He remarked before whistling loudly. He watched her closely as both Rick and Shaun moved from the woods, looking to him expectantly. "She's up there. Didn't like that fightin'."  
>Rick breathed a sigh of relief as he looked into the tree, seeing Alexandra sitting down in the curve of two branches. "Thank God you're alright."<br>Daryl snorted. "Why don't you come down now? I want to go get my brother today if you don't mind."  
>Blushing brightly, Alex nodded, realizing this was the second time they had to coax her down from a tree. Slipping down slowly Alexandra was just low enough to jump when she heard a resounding crack. Gasping almost silently, Alexandra threw her hands out, aiming to grab anything, but her hands meet empty air as the branch below her feet gave way, falling to the ground.<br>She hit hard, a rock digging painfully into her ribs as she tried to breath past the feeling of suffocating. A heavy hand grabbed her shoulders, yanking her into a semi-sitting position as they lifted her arms over her head. Suddenly she felt as though she could breathe again, air whistling into her lungs painfully.  
>"Damn girl, you're gonna be more trouble than what ya worth." A familiar raspy voice growled into her ear.<br>"Here, let me see her." A soft feminine voice stated, and Alex saw a woman with medium brown hair lean forward, helping her to her feet. Before the men could say a word, she led her away, already talking. "The other girls an I figured that you could use a good bath. We got some bar soap that you can use, and we'll keep watch while you clean up. If you want to that is."  
>Alexandra nodded, still clutching her side. "That would be great, I can't remember the last time I had a chance to wash up."<br>The woman nodded and smiled. "I know how that can be. My name is Lori by the way. Rick said that yours was Alex?"  
>"Alexandra, but you can call be Alex." She replied, smiling slightly. Alex had forgetten how good it felt to talk to another human.<br>Lori smiled again, leading her down a trail that went down into a quarry, water filling the area.  
>At the water's edge two women were waiting, one a small petite woman with extremely short hair, the other was blond and tall.<br>The short woman smiled when she saw them and waved with one hand, the other holding a small bag. "There you guys are. We got some soap and some clean clothes. I hope you don't mind," She added, looking at Alex. "We went through your Jeep to get the clothes."  
>Alex startled, looking at the woman with half lidded eyes. "You didn't . . . umm . . . take anything else out, did you?"<br>The woman shook her head, her eyes knowing. "No, just some clothes that seemed to be cleaner than all the rest."  
>Nodding, Alexandra blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to seem . . ."<br>The blond smiled. "Distrustful? Don't worry about it. I would have the same reaction if I was in your shoes. Here though, why don't you go ahead and wash up, we're going to be right there doing some laundry, so no one will bother you."  
>The short haired woman handed Alex the bag and then they walked away, moving only about twenty feet from her, sitting down in front of tubs were a few piles of clothes sat. The woman started to chat, glancing over at her every once and a while as she started to undress, leaving only her underwear and bracelet.<br>Slipping into the water Alexandra sighed, enjoying the feel of the coolness after the heat of the Georgia day. She wasted no time in pulling the bar of soap out and scrubbing her skin, making sure that she didn't miss a single area of her body. She ducked under the water, running the soap through her hair once, then twice when she realized that it still felt greasy.  
>Finally feeling clean Alex made her way back to the shore, water falling from her skin in steady streams. She noticed that the blond was looking at her and frowned.<br>"What?" Alexandra questioned.  
>"Do you have razors?" The blond asked her voice greedy.<br>"Razors? No. Why?" Alexandra replied, confused.  
>"It's just, it's been a while since the end of the world, but you don't seem to have any random body hair on you anywhere." The blond stated, looking at her with distrust.<br>Alex nodded, realizing what she was implying. "Before the end of the world I invested in laser hair removal. I'm sure that it will wear off one day, but for now I stay pretty but hair free below my neck."  
>The blond looked disappointed, but smiled, nodding her head. "My name is Andrea by the way. And this is Carol," she stated, pointing at the short haired woman. "And the one's coming down the trail are Amy, my sister, and Jacqui."<br>Alex nodded, glancing at the two woman walking down the slope.  
>Amy was a small blond, like her sister, while Jacqui was a black woman with high cheek bones and a proud expression on her face.<br>"You might want to get some clothes on girl. Couple of the men is making their way down here not far behind us." Jacqui hollered.  
>Alexandra blushed brightly and scrambled to pull her soaking wet underwear off, turning her back to the other woman as she sorted through the clothes that Carol had handed to her. Thankfully there was a pair of panties and a matching bra, along with a pair of her dark skinny jeans and a light blue blouse. Pulling them on quickly, Alex was just finishing zipping her pants when Shaun and a small boy rounded the corner, a larger, angry looking man following not far behind.<br>Sighing in relief Alex shoved her dirty clothes into the bag, grabbing her boots but not bothering to put them back on her feet. "You all need any help?"  
>Carol smiled, nodding her head. "If you'd like."<p>

Alex laughed, sitting between Carol and Jacqui, listening as the other reminisced about the things that they missed.  
>"I miss my bike. Black, sleek, beautiful. Ran like a charm and when you would hear it idle. It sounded like a kitten purring." Alex stated, staring wistfully over the water.<br>"I miss my vibrator." Andrea said suddenly, causing everyone to go into a fit of giggles.  
>Before they were able to quiet down, even slightly, Alexandra hear a quiet voice add -<br>"Me, too."  
>Alexandra turned bright red she started laughing so hard as she looked at Carol, realizing who had talked.<br>"What's so funny?" A harsh voiced asked.  
>Looking over her shoulder Alex saw the same angry looking man from earlier, the one who had been introduced as Ed, Carol's husband. He glowered at Alex when he noticed her looking and she quickly turned around, focusing on the denim jeans lying across her lap.<br>"Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea said, waving her hand at the girls.  
>"Ya'll need to do a little less chatten' and finish up my clothes." He stated loftily. "This ain't no comedy club."<br>"You know Ed, if you don't like the way your laundry is done maybe you should pitch in!" Andrea snarled cheekily, tossing the wet shirt she was holding at his chest.  
>Ed's face turned red as he slapped the shirt back at her, with much more force. "That ain't my job."<br>"Well, what is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes all day?" Andrea asked, clearly over being civil.  
>"Well," Ed started, clearly angry. "It sure as hell isn't listening to some uppity smart mouth bitch." His face grew hard. "Tell you what, come on. Let's go." He moved forward motioning to Carol.<br>Alexandra came to her feet, staring in dismay as he grabbed Carol's arm, yanking her to her feet.  
>"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you." Andrea stated, moving forward, unintentionally shoving Alex to the ground. Wincing, Alexandra moved back to her feet, watching the argument with wide eyes.<br>"And I say it's none of your business. Come on, now! You heard me." Ed practically yelled at Carol, fighting to drag her along with him as he started to move away.  
>Andrea turned to Carol who was listlessly following behind. "Carol . . ."<br>"Andrea please, it doesn't matter." Carol whispered, looking at her friend with sad eyes.  
>"Hey, don't think that I won't knock you on your ass just because your some college educated cooze, all right?" Ed told Andrea, causing her to huff. "Now you come on now or you're gonna regret it later."<br>"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed?" Jacqui stated harshly. "Yeah, we've all seen them."  
>Alexandra stared in horror at Ed, watching as Carol's face drained of blood. She could feel something in her rising, ready to snap.<br>"Stay out of this. Now come on!" He yelled at Carol before turning back to the others. "You know what this ain't none of ya'll business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now, I'm done talking. Come on!"  
>"Let her go."<br>Everyone turned, staring at Alex with wide eyes. For a moment Ed looked shocked, then laughed.  
>"What are you going to do about it bitch?" Ignoring Alex, Ed grabbed Carol again while Andrea and Amy tried to talk her out of leaving with him.<br>"Carol, you don't have - "  
>"You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" Ed screamed, backhanding Carol across her face.<br>Alex felt the blow like he had smacked her himself and before she could restrain herself she rushed forward, pushing Carol behind her into the arms of the other females. "Don't you ever hit her again."  
>Ed laughed harshly, moving forward, towering over the slight girl. "You gonna stop me little bitch?"<br>Alexandra moved before he could raise his hand, throwing her fist out harshly, catching him fully on the chin. Rushing forward, Alexandra knocked Ed to the ground, throwing punches as she did. She managed to land two more to his face and several to his chest and shoulders before her thought to fight back. Throwing Alexandra from her position her quickly followed with a hard punch to her cheek, sending her flying into the gravel.  
>Ears ringing, Alexandra could faintly hear Amy screaming her name before a foot came down and connected with her temple. And then everything went black.<p>

"Is she alright?" A high pitched voice asked, one that Alexandra didn't recognize. Alex felt as though she was hearing the noise through a tunnel, making it blurry.  
>"I don't know. Let me get her to the RV!" That voice was Shaun's without a doubt. He sounded upset. Why would he be upset? Dimly, Alex could hear could sobbing. It sounded like Carol. Why was Carol crying?<br>Groaning, Alex opened her eyes, looking around her in confusion. "What's going on?"  
>"Alex!" Shaun cried out, looking down at her with wide eyes. "You're awake."<br>"Oh course I'm awake. You all are making enough noise to wake the dead." Alex snapped, bringing her hand to her temple, pain shooting through her head. Alex frowned, slowly remembering what had happened. "That ass hole kicked me!"  
>Shaun smirked, coming to a stop in front of the RV. "Yeah, pretty hard too. I thought you didn't like violence?"<br>Alexandra shrugged, wiggling slightly. "Yeah, well, I like a man hitting a woman even less. Will you put me down? I can walk by myself."  
>Shaun chuckled and gingerly set Alexandra on her own feet, watching her as she steadied herself against the wall of the RV.<br>"You should go lay down, at least for a little bit." Shaun stated, watching as she wobbled.  
>"I . . . yeah, okay." Alex relented, climbing the stairs of the RV slowly, before flopping down on the make-shift bed. "Just for a little while."<p> 


	3. Vatos

Alexandra yawned, stretching out till she heard her joints pop, most cracking loudly in the silent RV. Rolling from the makeshift bed she landed lightly on her feet, yawning once fore before she made her way to the RV's small half-bath. A grubby mirror rested above the sink and Alex studied her face, staring at the bruising that was spreading across her left temple, another which covered her cheek down to her chin. Her lip was swollen, and split, but, luckily, not bleeding. Touching the wounds with light fingers Alex winced, the area tender.  
>"What a dick." She whispered to herself, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail. Luckily, due to her hair length, she had several hair bands on her when the outbreak had begun.<br>Wobbling slightly she made her way from the small bathroom, climbing down the steps of the RV slowly, watching her footing.  
>"Ahh, and Sleeping Beauty awakes." A jolly voice stated above her.<br>Startling, Alex whipped around, seeing Dale standing on the roof of the RV, binoculars in hand, a warm smile on his face.  
>Smiling Alexandra nodded. "How long was I out?"<br>Dale smiled, glancing at his watch. "Oh, about four hours or so. Amy and Andrea are fishing, hoping to get something good for dinner tonight. They should be back soon. Shaun said he wanted to talk to you when you woke up though."  
>"Thanks, Dale." Waving slightly Alexandra moved away, realizing for the first time that someone had slid her boots onto her feet. They wasn't laced, and she nearly tripped before she realized it. Bending down, Alexandra quickly began moving the laces in and out of their holes, till one boot was laced to her knee. She was nearly finished with the second one when a dark shadow fell across her, effectively blocking the sun.<br>"I told Dale to tell you I wanted to talk when you woke up." Shaun stated, watching her with half lidded eyes.  
>"He did." Alex retorted, standing up while dusting off her hands. "I didn't feel like falling and adding anymore bruises to my face today."<br>Shaun nodded, staring at her with a strange expression on his face, one that Alexandra couldn't read. "Alex . . ."  
>"Hey, Alex, your awake!"<br>Turning, Alexandra saw Amy walking up the slope, her hands full with fish on a line. Andrea walked only a few feet away, with as many if not more, fish as her sister.  
>"Are you OK?" Andrea asked - her expression concerned. "Ed kicked you pretty hard."<br>Alexandra smiled, shaking her head. "I'm fine, really. I'v had worse; he's got a weak assed kick."  
>Amy laughed, turning to her sister. "We got a ton of fish! We can really have a feast tonight!"<br>Smiling widely Andrea turned to Dale, who was looking down at us with a strange expression. "Hey, Dale, when's the last time you oiled those line reels?" She said laughing. "There a disgrace."  
>Alex looked watched Dale, who seemed to be distracted. "I, uh, don't want to alarm anyone, but we might have a bit of a problem." Pointing up the hill where she could just barely see the man named Jim, digging feverishly.<br>Turning to the others she frowned slightly, her eyes bright. "What's he doing?"  
>Shaun frowned as well. "I don't know. Let's go find out I suppose."<br>The small group walked up the hill to see Jim digging holes, at least five of them already finished, showing no signs of stopping. He didn't seem to notice he group approaching him, or if he did, he did not acknowledge them in any way.  
>Shaun walked forward, worried. "Hey, Jim. Jim, why don't you hold up, all right? Hey, just give me a second here. Please?"<br>Without pausing for a second Jim looked over at Shaun, almost as if he was annoyed. "What do you want?"  
>Shaun shrugged, looking to the others.<br>"Well, Dale said that you've been out here for hours." A man who Alexandra hadn't been introduced to stated, looking at Jim as if he were crazy.  
>"So?"<br>"So, why are you digging? Are you heading to China, Jim?" Shaun laughed halfheartedly, trying to lighten the mood.  
>Jim finally paused, only to look at everyone with annoyance. "What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone."<br>"Yeah, except maybe yourself. It's a hundred degrees today, you can't keep this up." Shaun retorted, clearly running out of patience, but trying to be kind.  
>Lori stepped forward, her hand on Carl's shoulder. "Jim, they're not going to say this so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring the kids, my son, and Carol's daughter.<br>Jim frowned for a moment, his expression thoughtful. "They got nothing to be scared of. I mean what the hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone?"  
>Shaun stepped closer. "We think you need to take a break, okay? Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade? Get some food maybe and water. I'll tell you what . . . maybe in a little while I'll come out here and help you myself. Jim, just tell me what it's about. What don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel?" Shaun talked slowly, as if he were speaking to a while animal.<br>"Or what?" Jim asked belligerently.  
>Shaun looked confused. "There is no 'or what'. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you."<br>Jim smiled his eyes too bright. Alexandra watched with wide eyes. He was acting like a man who was crazy. "And if I don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you?" Ya'll see his face, huh. Well, maybe not you." He stated, looking at Alex who was looking at the others in confusion. "See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you."  
>Shaun shook his head, sparing a glance at Alex who was still staring at the others in confusion. "That was different, Jim."<br>"You weren't there." Amy stated, moving forward slightly. "Ed was out of control. He was hurting Carol, and hit Alex and kicked her too."  
>Jim shook his head. "That was there marriage. That is not his. He is not judge and jury. Who voted you kind boss, huh?"<br>Shaun moved forward, his face shadowed. "Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, all right? Just give me the shovel, okay? Just give me the . . . JIM!"  
>Alex gasped, seeing Jim push Shaun away, and begin to move as if he was going to hit him with the shovel.<br>Within seconds Shaun had tackled Jim, pushing him to the ground and away from the shovel, speaking to him soothingly even as Jim moved and tried to get away.  
>"Jim, Jim, nobody's going to hurt you. You hear me? Shhh, Jim nobody's gonna hurt you."<br>Jim stopped struggling suddenly and looked up with wide, tear filled eyes. "That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my boys. I said it a hundred times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of them. Just pulled them right outta my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was they dead were too busy eating my family."

Alex looked over at Jim, watching him with pity filled eyes. After Jim's outburst he had gone limp, allowing the others to take him down the hill were they had tied him to a tree, if only to keep him from being a danger to himself or any of the others. Alex had just about been ready to turn around and walk away when Shaun had called her name, asking if she could watch him while he was tied down.  
>Sitting on the ground, Alex leaned back against a tree, pulling her knees close to her chest. Jim watched her closely, his head down.<br>"It wasn't just the kids I was scaring, was it?" Jim asked suddenly, whispering. "I'm sorry, Alexandra. I don't know what got into me. I honestly don't . . ."  
>Alex shook her head. "Just out in the sun too long. It makes people do all kind of crazy things."<br>He nodded his head, staying silent for a long while before looking at her with tear filled eyes. "I don't suppose you know what it's like to be the wife and mother to people you love. Maybe, if all this ever blows over, you'll be able too. But until then, you can't begin to imagine the pain, the horror, you feel as you see them dying right before your eyes."  
>"Jim . . ." Alex started, not sure what to say.<br>"No, listen to me Alex. One day you'll find someone that you care for. Someone that will care for you too. You will need to protect each other with everything that you have. Love them and hate them and then love them some more, but don't ever let them go." Jim whispered horsely. "Don't ever forget that - never let them go."  
>From the corner of her eye she noted movement and saw Shaun and Dale walking toward them with a water canteen.<br>"Hey, Jim, want some water?" Shaun asked, holding the canteen high.  
>Jim nodded, not so much as looking at Alex; sweat pouring down his face and neck. "Alright."<br>"Yeah? Here, you go, bud." Shane said, giving Jim a large gulp of water. He was still watching Jim like a hawk, but Jim seemed to have calmed down, his face serene.  
>"Pour some on my head?" Jim asked, craning his neck to look up at Shaun.<br>"Cooling you down, huh?" Shaun asked, tipping the canteen over and pouring a sizable moment over his head and down his back.  
>"Yeah. How long you gonna keep me tied up?"<br>"Well, until I don't think that you a danger to yourself or others." Shaun stated, looking over at Alexandra. His expression unreadable.  
>Jim nodded and turned his head, looking at Lori who was sitting with Carl and Sophia, Carol's little girl. "Sorry if I scared your boy and your little girl."<br>Lori nodded, looking uncomfortable. "Yes, well, you had sunstroke. Nobody's blaming you."  
>"You're not scared now, are you?" Jim asked the kids mournfully.<br>"No sir." Sophia told him, glancing at him from under her eyelashes.  
>Jim smiled, turning to Carl. "I had a reason. Don't remember now. Something I dreamt last night. Your dad was in it. You were too. You were worried about him. Can't remember the rest. You worried about your dad?"<br>Carl nodded. "There not back yet."  
>Alex leaned forward, peering at Shaun. "Where are they?"<br>Shaun frowned. "They went to get Merle, Daryl's brother. Been gone for a while now."  
>"Oh." Alexandra looked toward the city, her face washed with concern.<br>"We don't need to talk about that." Lori said harshly, clearly wanting the subject to be dropped.  
>Jim ignored her. "Your dad's a police man, son. He helps people. Probably just came across some folks needing help, that's all. That man, he is tough as nails. I don't know him well but . . . I could see it in him." He turned toward Shaun, his expression fierce. "Am I right?"<br>Shaun nodded his head. "Oh, yeah."  
>Jim smiled, looking back at Carl. "There aren't nothing gonna stop him from getting back here to you and your mom. I promise you that."<br>"All, right, who wants to help me clean some fish, huh?" Carl and Sophia leapt to their feet, following Shane.  
>Alexandra watched as Lori moved to her feet as well, whispering something in his ear before moving to follow Shaun and the kids.<br>Shaun looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Why don't you come with us Alex? Dale can watch Jim from the RV roof."  
>Nodding her head, Alex stood up, dusting off the back of her jeans before joining the small group. "They haven't come back yet, have they?"<br>Shaun shook his head, looking down at her with solemn eyes. "No, they haven't."  
>Shivering, Alex glanced toward the city as a cloud passed over the sun casting shadows around the camp.<p>

Hours past and the day slowly faded into night. The fish was fried, the meat fresh and juicy, and everyone gathered around the main camp fire. Alexandra found herself sitting between Carol and Amy, talking and laughing with all the rest.  
>Morales turned his attention to Dale, who was speaking to Andrea in a low voice. "I've got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy."<br>"What?" Dale asked, turning toward the group with a smile on his face.  
>"The watch." Looking at Dale's wrist Alexandra was able to see a nice wristwatch gleaming in the fire light.<br>"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale asked, chuckling slightly.  
>"I see you every day, the same time, winding that think like a village priest saying mass."<br>I've been wondering this myself." Jacqui stated across from Alex, smiling broadly.  
>"I'm missing the point." Dale stated, looking at everyone with humor clearly written across his face.<br>"Unless I've misread the signs the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long time."  
>But there you are every day winding that stupid watch." Morales finished, causing a few people to laugh.<br>"Time. It's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here." He stated looking at Andrea while she merely held up her hands laughing. "I like . . . I like what, um, a father said to his son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through the generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me. I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all your breath trying to conquer it."  
>"You are so weird." Amy said, making everyone laugh.<br>"It's not me." Dale defended himself. "It's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Or maybe my bad paraphrasing."  
>Laughing harder Alexandra looked at Dale with a smile. "I like it though. Keeps things in perspective."<br>Dale smiled, glancing at Amy as she stood up.  
>"Where are you going too?" Andrea asked, looking at her sister with wide, worried eyes.<br>"I have to pee. Jeeze, you try to be discreet around here . . ." Again, everyone laughed watching as she walked away.  
>Turning back to her food, Alex was just about to take another bite when Shaun looked up with a smile. "So, Alex, what's your story?"<br>Alex lowered her fish, her expression thoughtful. "Probably the same as most everyone else here. When the outbreak started I didn't believe any of it. About two, maybe three, weeks ago they attack my house. My sister and father both died, and now it's just me. I've been on my own since."  
>Alex lowered her gaze looking into the fire. Carol looked up suddenly. "You know, I was wondering, what is that in the big black bag in your jeep?"<br>Alex smiled, looking up as she made motions with her hands. "Cello. I play, and it was from my mother. I know it's pretty useless now a days but I couldn't bear to leave it behind."  
>Carol nodded. "You'll have to play for us some time."<br>"Okay." Alex agreed, looking over to the RV as Amy exited.  
>"We're out of toilet paper." She hollered, causing Alex to giggle. The sound was cut short as Amy began to scream.<br>Horror spread though the group like wildfire as they watched a Walker bit into Amy's arm, tearing a large chunk from the bone. Andrea began to scream and suddenly more Walkers stumbled into the camp. Alex leapt to her feet as voices around her started to blend together, the sound of screams and gunshots filling the night air.  
>"Mom!"<br>"Carl!"  
>"Lori, get him down!"<br>"Follow me!"  
>"No! No! Oh, God! Oh my God!"<br>"HELP ME!"  
>The voice has Alexandra moving, spinning around quickly as she whips the bow from her back, reaching at the same time to pull an arrow from her quiver. Ignoring the screams, the moaning, the gut wrenching cries, Alex started to shoot down the Walkers before her, hitting them before they had a chance to react. She fought through the Walkers, killing any that crossed her path, not realizing that tears were streaming down her face.<br>It wasn't until a heavy hand spun her around and held her still that she realized that the Walkers were dead. Alex was screaming, her voice high and reedy, her eyes wild.  
>"It's done! Calm down, it's over!" A raspy voice yelled into her ear, distracting her for a moment. She had been so caught up with the attack she hadn't noticed the return of Rick and the others. Daryl was holding her against his chest, tiring to calm her.<br>Finally, Alexandra fell to her knees, Daryl stooping to the ground with her, as she looked around at the mass of bodies and the ones who were lucky enough to still be standing.  
>Jim walked forward, his expression stunned. "I remember my dream now. Why I dug the holes."<p> 


End file.
